The Broken Doll 2
by Sitania
Summary: Yes it is back and revised. Gemini Harris computer hacker is elecrtocuted and wakes up in Middle Earth she is suddenly and elf but has trouble fitting in and understanding...
1. Chapter 1: Norton and Evil Coffee

The elves in this story speak Quenya, a language fabricated by J. R. Tolkien. Yes I realize this is not the dialect most common in the books but it was the only language with an English - Elfish word list. Cut me some slack will ya? Consequently I did investigate the possibility of a translator but all the ones I found are very expensive so I'm afraid unless someone gives me the name of a site I can use I'll have to write using this dialect!  
  
The search program was working well thought Gemini as she typed away. Her eyes darted across the screen, soft blue shot through with silver they were keen and quick but ached from ceaseless use. She leaned back stretching her arms out behind her, feeling her joints cracking from stillness and glanced over at her bed. The disordered sheets and rumpled pillow looked inviting, almost inviting enough to make her take of her headset and drop off. Oh god to sleep.  
Gemini brushed a stray lock of black hair out of her eyes and turned back to the screen. Her key word, Bughinns, Philip, flashed back as the program combed through sites and open files.  
Gemini was pretty; she had a kind of surreal elegance that defied explanation. She didn't slip on ice in the winter or slippery floors; she didn't fall down the stairs or knock over glasses on dates. Her hair was black and glossy but refused to be worn in any way other then lank and loose around her shoulders. Her skin was pale and her mouth was a little too wide. Her figure was nothing spectacular, her hips were a little too wide and she was slim though soft and unmuscled. Her nose was a little to long and bent in the middle but it seemed to fit the shape of her face.  
The only thing is her scars. They adorn her face like malformed war paint, sprouting from the corners of her lips and eyes and from beneath her hairline. They are the tragic reminders of her life spent in a squalid slum, hounded and beaten by schoolyard bullies that in an hour of drunken cruelty destroyed her face. The switchblades cleaved into her flesh like fire; they slashed and dug until she sagged in their restraining arms, no longer feeling it. And then they left her to a death that never came. So now she is scarred.  
She is a geek, a nerd, a bookworm. That doesn't bother her much though. She stays indoors preferring the buzzing of computers and printers to the rumble of cars and the gabber of busy people. Her job is as a safe computer technician that goes around to people's houses debugging computers and the like. Ultimately she is happy with her life.  
She's currently on one of her many hacks. This man Philip Bughinns is of interest to one Carl. S. Anderson. His name when dealing with hackers. She already knows he's a crack and dope dealer that operates in down town, guilty of several petty crimes as a youth and second degree murder when he was seventeen. His birth name was Benjamin Thompson and his name in organized crime is Benny Fingers. That much she was able to hack out of the computer files and that much is all she wants to know. He pays well and sticks to his secrecy agreement.  
Her name never comes up. She doesn't exist.  
Lets see lets see Philip Bughinns. no existing criminal record, social security number, good. Born in Maine twenty-six. Pays his taxes and works at a small grain company called.  
Gemini is not really interested. Benny wanted everything on him right down to what brand jeans he wears. Luckily this is what Gemini excels at, why fingers comes to her when he needs the low down on some creep infringing on his territory. Because she gets everything.  
Six hours later he's at her door. "Well bitch you got it?" She ignores the bitch comment.  
"Where's the money Carl?" Her hair must be a fright. She hasn't brushed it in god knows how long.  
"Two and a half g's just like you wanted. He hands her the bills through the crack in the door. "You ever gonna let me in there Gem?"  
"No, wait here." She grabs the disk. "He wears Old Navy just so you know Carl." She has to rub this in his face. They had his card number on their files.  
"Hey you done good Gem." He takes the disk in such a way that their hands brush unnecessarily. "If you open that door I'll reward you better than that two and half." Its amazing how sick this man can make her.  
"Go buy a ho Carl." She says as she closes the door.  
"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYIN' TO DO GEM BABY! YOUR FIVE CENTS!" She ignores that comment too.  
Taking a mug of coffee in one hand Gemini goes to water her plant she likes plants though not the outdoors.  
"Hey Norton. How you doing?" As always the big fern makes no reply, its fronds sway hypnotically in the breeze from the open window and the lush green of its leaves soothes her. "Norton. why did I name you Norton?" She asks herself, setting the mug of coffee down on top of the monitor. The headphones are still warm from where they were set on her head. More work, less sleep she thinks fitting them back on her head.  
The coffee, yes that stupid mug. She was never quite sure how it happened but somehow the mug full of warm coffee fell and landed, on top of the P.C. The thing immediately erupted sparks, as it shorted out as the systems fried all Gemini knew was agony.  
Electrocution. Anyone who's been there can tell you what it feels like. It feels like your insides are being cooked inside out and Gemini feels this system kill her, as she drifts into the sweet oblivion she cannot help but wonder, what comes next?  
  
Oui, c'est horible! Just sos ya know she doesn't die! I am experiencing major writers block lately! Causing me to shell out crap like this! If you have suggestions I'd really, really, really, REALLY like to hear them. I've got some suggestions of using Thranduil as the love interest instead of Legolas and a lot of others too so use that trusty review button! 


	2. Chapter 2: NO I'M NOT!

~ My characters are as follows: Gemini Harris, Elandielle Shadow-Steps, Izudor, Iseama and Sleet. All other characters are property of J. R. Tolkien. God rest his brilliant mind.  
  
Muhahaha have conquered evil writers' block! Am creative again and V. angry that nobody commented on the first chapter of my story! Have found site that has another elf language on it but do not know if it is the right one! Must consult with my fanatic friend Andrea! Next Chapter when Legolas meets Gemini who is hanging upside down with her foot caught in the branches of a tree. Something has happened and all she remembers from her former life is a plant that bore the name Norton!? Muhahahahahaha. who's going to water Norton? :'(  
  
The crown Prince of Mirkwood was happy. Yes it was a beautiful day out and he enjoyed being outdoors, but his mood was inexplicably joyous and above all else he felt like singing. Elandielle smiled at him as he passed smoothing a wrinkle from her dress and Legolas smiled back at her.  
She was pretty he had to admit, the usual long blonde hair though it billowed around her shoulders and down her back like lambs wool instead of resting strait and perfect like the other she-elves. Her eyes were murky blue and her skin was pale and fair. She did however have possibly the sharpest tongue ever lashed into a girls mouth. She could take words from the cattiest court elves and deliver as well as she got.  
"Ai!" (Hail!) She exclaimed. " Ai ernil Legolas!" (Prince Legolas.)  
"Minuial hiril Elandielle." (Morning, Lady Elandielle.) He answered calmly.  
She smiled and bowed instead of curtseying before striding off to join the other she-elves in the garden.  
Legolas smiled and thought of how his friend Izudor fancied that elfish maiden. Perhaps he'd one day get up the courage to speak with her or ask her to go walking with him. Legolas was quite sure that Hiril Elandielle felt the same way about Izudor though she would never admit that before the other she-elves.  
The woods were calling him that day so after his short discussion with Elandielle he decided to take a walk in the cool green trees and perhaps go swimming after. He started out picking his way through the dense underbrush with ease until he heard a sound soft sound. He paused trying to listen when something came flying out of the tree and hit him to the ground.  
  
"Why's my brain hurt?" Wondered Gemini as she regained consciousness. Long strands of black hair were caught in her mouth. And as she spit them out she began looking around. Nothing but a wall of leaves all around her. Lots of leaves, lots of upside down leaves. Oh for the love of.  
Her foot was lodged firmly between two branches. Below her was the hard ground laced through with roots and stones looking certain death if those branches should give way to her weight. This warranted a pretty high place on her "I never want to do THIS again list."  
"How long have I been upside down? Where am I? Who am I?" All these questions flashed through her mind as she swung her torso up and latched onto the branches with her long fingers. She couldn't remember anything past the minute she woke up. She jiggled them roughly trying to get them off her numb foot. But they remained locked together around her ankle forcing her to work harder until with a soft rustle they released her foot. The sudden impacts of her body weight on her hands caused an immediate loose of grip. She tumble through the air fully expecting the hard ground to find herself coming in contact with a warm frame of flesh and bone with the structure of a man.  
They both hit the ground; she felt her skull knock against something hard and dizziness overwhelmed her for a moment. He on the other hand recovered and reacted. She felt the force of his fist as it drove the wind out of her; she curled into a fetal position grabbing her roiling stomach. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she fought the forces of dizziness and nausea feeling the cold edge of a blade come to rest at her jugular she forced them open and, head swimming, looked into the eyes of her attacker.  
"Man na lle?" (Who are you?) He asked harshly. He was a handsome man with azure blue eyes and long blonde hair. His high cheekbones and intense eyes made her wish they were meeting under different circumstances. "Man na lle?" He repeated pressing the blade harder.  
"I. I don't know what you're saying." She told him helplessly. "I'm lost and I can't remember who I am, can you help me?" That sounded strange and seeing who she was asking. this man with the blade at her throat, pretty desperate too.  
"Oh, you don't speak Elfish. you can't remember who you are?" He gave her a curious look. "Well you're in the forest of Mirkwood, near the elfish part of it actually. And I am Prince Legolas." He put the knife away. "Come with me. I'll take you to the physician."  
Gemini attempted somewhat stupidly to stand and found that her right ankle, the one caught in the tree, refused quite passionately to hold her weight. "I think my ankles broken." She told him sitting down and taking of her shoe. The area around her ankle was red and swollen not to mention bleeding from its encounter with the tree. He bent down and looked at it with out touching.  
"It might be." He agreed. "I'll have to carry you."  
"Why don't you just help me along?" She suggested suddenly queasy at the idea of letting him touch her to much. "I don't want to be to much of a burden."  
He shook his head. "No, believe me, you'll be more of a burden on foot."  
  
The physician turned out to be a slender, graceful woman with gentle silver eyes and the same leaf shaped ears as Prince Legolas.  
"Amin aear lle na u a tauron." (I see you are not a forester.) She said looking carefully at the ankle.  
"She said you're not a forester." Explained Legolas. At her questioning look he switched back to elfish and said: "En elleth can u pedo Sindarin." (The elf-maid can not speak Sindarin.)  
She nodded and gave Gemini the mirror she gave the children to play with. Gemini glanced in it and noticed something poking out of her hair. She pulled on it and felt a sharp stab of agony shoot through her ear! What?  
Brushing aside her bangs she got a glimpse of her own leaf shaped ear and felt a sudden stab of terror. NO! A voice in her chest screamed. NO! You are not supposed to have those!  
With a scream she hurled the mirror across the room where it shattered startling the elf physician and the Prince. The scars were normal she knew that but the ears, the EARS!  
"What is it?" Shouted Legolas grabbing her shoulder. "What is it?"  
She looked at him with his funny ears and angry face before collapsing sobbing and curling into that familiar position with her knees tucked under her chin.  
  
Yes corny! She is an elf now and guess what? She is a messed up person! Her head though currently vacant will slowly fill with horrible memories of that slum life she lived so saes (please) keep reading! Yes I guess she shouldn't have freaked since she doesn't remember anything but the I am not an elf fixation is merely her.dislike of umm. lost the thought train there but it'll come. Why is that the review button? Yes I think it is! 


End file.
